Two Is Enough
by byyyyeeee
Summary: Having to take care of TWO kittens? What's a blonde Guilder to do? Yet another [coughcrappycough] fic about our favorite Guilders...and a special friend. X3


A/N: ...I've had it with my fluff. But, alas, here is even more. 3 Mou, I have a hard time writing, especially when I'm on an artists block at the moment.

So, enjoy. Or hate. I don't care. XD

P.S.: Grammar. I hate it, obviously. Don't judge by that! D: It makes an author sad and lonely. Actually, this was done at 12 AM. I have issues, yes, and I can't concentrate. But I did this anyway. Why? I don't know. Just shut up and read it, thanks. -Molests-

Ah, the night was young and the cool breeze outside of the Silvana's quarters brushed over Lucciola's face, tingling with sensation. A moment passed before he felt something brush against his leg, then another, and another. Quirking a blonde eyebrow, the young Guilder took a glance downward toward his ankle and saw a white, fluffy ball curled up against him.

'And this would be...?' Lucciola tilted his head to the other side to try and get a good look, but found it near impossible to see what it was from his angle. Taking a breath, the blonde bent down and placed a hand cautiously on the fuzz that seemed to have a tail.

'Warm,' The Guilder mused to himself inwardly, brushing his thumb on the white ball, 'And soft.'.

Before he could go on with his own thoughts, he heard a small mewing noise. Blinking in slight surprise, Lucciola watched as the white fuzz uncurled itself, big blue eyes stared up at him, the wet nose twitching.

Lucciola stared back at the creature, not making a sound as he did so. The little fuzz-thing mewed again, and stretched.

Paws. Ears. Whiskers.

"A cat?"

"Immelman!"

Lucciola's head shot up to come face to face with Dio, who looked quite pleased and amused at the same time. The older Guilder blinked once, then twice, and looked at the kitten again, who circled around his leg, "Immelman?"

Dio scooped up the little white kitten and nuzzled its cheek with his own, purring along with it, "Yes, my new friend, Immelman."

The blonde wanted to respond to that, but had too many things to say, to his surprise. Why Immelman for a name? Wasn't that boys name Immelman too? How did the kitten get out in the first place? Was Dio-sama not paying attention to it? How did he get a kitten in the first place...?

"Ah." Was all Lucciola could say. He watched as Dio kissed the top of the kittens head before turning to go back inside, "Come on, Lucciola, I need to go feed Immelman."

"...of course." Lucciola followed, staring at Dio's back and the tail of the swishing kitten that hung from his master's arms. Shaking his head once, he was lead into the kitchen, where a few of the crew's men sat, staring at the two who entered.

Dio smiled at them before setting 'Immelman' down on one of the tables, wandering off in search of a pan and some milk. Lucciola lifted a hand to try and stop Dio and follow, but soon found himself looking at the kitten on the table.

Who looked helpless.

And small.

And... about to fall off the table!

The blonde quickly put his hands underneath 'Immelman' to catch it, and sighed in relief as the kitten just mewed happily, as if it were a joke. In his mind, Lucciola quickly noted how this kitten resembled Dio more than the young vanship pilot.

"I see Immelman has taken a liking to you," Dio re-appeared beside Lucciola, the pan of milk he was in search for in his hands. The older boy didn't notice the kitten attempting to make its way up to his shoulder, the small sharp claws being near to unnoticeable, and just stared at Dio momentarily before gently prying off 'Immelman', setting him back on the table, "I would suppose so, sir."

Dio sat the pan down next to the kitten and sat on the table, watching as the curious 'Immelman' sniffed the milk before beginning to lap it up gratefully. Silver eyes softened at the sight, one of Dio's fingers brushed against the kitten's ears lovingly.

Lucciola couldn't help but notice how attached Dio got to things so quickly. It was true, though... at first sight, Dio didn't want to let go of Lucciola. The kitten was no different, in Lucciola's mind, but knew it was something that could show affection back to the Guild prince, unlike himself. Forgetting himself momentarily, Lucciola gave a small smile to the sight that was before him, thankful that the crew was focusing in on their game of cards.

A kind smile was returned to the blonde, Dio's gaze returning to the other, "So, can I keep Immelman?"

Thinking about this for about a millisecond, Lucciola gave a small nod, knowing even if he disapproved that Dio would go ahead and sneak around with it. Why not let him have fun and enjoy the time that was given to him?

With a grin, Dio scooped up 'Immelman', hugging the kitten close to his heart, "I think its time for bed."

Indeed, the kitten was starting to fall asleep. Lucciola forgot how young things, both animal and human, get sleepy so easily; it was something he thought he wouldn't need to remember, especially now that Dio was nearly an adult. But now, it seemed he would need to remember all this information he had about children. The kitten was as close as a child that Dio would ever be able to take care of, anyway...

The two Guilders made their way back to their quarters in silence, so as not to wake up the sleeping one. Dio had the kitten safely cradled, exactly like he would have if it were an actual baby. Lucciola always knew Dio would make a fine parent, but he took that back once he remembered how careless and reckless the other could be. A/N: Why he was thinking so much into this, the world may never know...

Stepping inside their quarters, Dio sat on one of the beds and beamed down at the drowsy 'Immelman', softly placing him on the mattress. Lucciola still stood, watching this all happen, before making a suggestion, "Perhaps we can get him a bed set up, sir."

Dio looked up at Lucciola, nearly forgetting the other was there in the room with him, "Hm? Oh, yes," His gaze returned to 'Immelman', before glancing back up to his friend, "Or he could sleep in which bed he choses."

Lucciola thought this was somehow going to turn out to be odd and awkward, as always. But he inwardly sighed and nodded, as if to finish this conversation. He sat down on his own bed, and kept on watching as Dio placed another kiss on the kitten's head, stifling a yawn himself.

"It might be best we get some sleep ourselves, sir."

Smiling, Dio curled up on the bed he was sitting on, and tugged the sheets over himself. And without another word, it seemed the young prince was already fast asleep. Amused by a certain point, Lucciola climbed into his bed as well, staring at the other for a while to make sure he was asleep before closing his own eyes.

And as Lucciola predicted, about two hours later, his eyes lifted open and the first thing he saw was a lump on his chest that seemed to be purring rather loudly. Closing his eyes again, Lucciola shook his head and lifted a hand to pet the kitten, "Troublesome."

Who knows what would happen in the morning, but Lucciola already knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. It was hard enough with Dio, what would it be like with a kitten in the mix?

Two kittens at once. What a job.

-End

A/N... again: ee My god what's my problem. I have issues. I need to work on "Exile Boarding School" now that I have a three day weekend. Or work on missing homework.

...or neither. -Sits down to watch the rest of her .HackSign DVDs.-


End file.
